Before The Fire
by foxgirl28
Summary: Karasu has returned. Kurama is alone, the Spirit Detectives have disbanded. Karasu has plans for Kurama, how will Kurama deal with the sadistic man? Perhaps a friend will come back for him...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Before the Fire

Kurama sat on the subway, looking out the windows at concrete walls that flew by. The lights flickered as the subway hit a bump. Kurama presumed it to be the person who had done the wonderful "drawings" on the stone tunnel's walls. He sighed and looked around the compartment he was it.

He was alone…

He was used to that…

His life had gone downhill socially. He still had the fan girls that drooled over him, but not any friends…

The Spirit Detectives has disbanded five years ago. They all lost touch. The fact that Kurama had moved halfway across the country didn't help too much, either.

Suddenly he was jerked out of his thought as the trains lights went completely off. Leaving him in an utter darkness...

Kurama wasn't afraid of the dark, but he didn't feel comfortable in it either. He slowly got up, not wanting to show himself as hesitate, and walked to the door.

He put his hand on the cold metal handle and tried to turn it, but to his confusion, it was locked? Why would anyone lock his door? He pushed that thought out of his head and went back to his seat to wonder what was going on.

He sighed and crossed his legs while leaning back. He closed his eyes for a moment to relax, but then opened them quickly as he heard a faint scratching noise on his window. He opened his eyes and looked towards the sound. But it was useless, he was in total darkness.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax again, the sound was probably nothing, air hitting the windows, nothing more. And soon it ended, he was in silence, expect for the soft air he could feel hitting the train. But the sound did not last long.

It was then that the subway came to a screeching halt. Kurama was jolting forward and tried to quickly reclaim his balance. Now everything was still, everything was quiet. And in the eyes of his stalker, everything was perfect…

Unfortunately, Kurama was not able to reclaim his balance, and ended up on the hard carpeted floor. As he was getting up, he heard a faint "click" from the door.

It was unlocked.

Kurama inwardly smiled and got up and approached the door. But then halted…he felt something. Something was amiss and wrong…but he just couldn't figure it out.

The door clacked open by itself…

The room was suddenly filled with a dark and forbidding aura. A familiar one. Kurama's eyes became shrouded with fear. It couldn't be. He…he was dead! This couldn't be happening!

Suddenly there was an explosion and the metal door of the compartment fell over. And one sentence was heard. And that was all that was need for Kurama…

"Hello, my kitsune…my prey,"

It was with a chuckle. It was sadistic…it wanted him.

He backed up as he felt it advance on him. It wasn't long before he was backed up against a wall. He couldn't see his face, but he knew who it was.

"Karasu…" breathed Kurama

You like it? Hate? Tell me and I'll update soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Karasu…" breathed Kurama.

There was a dark chuckle heard in the small compartment. Everything was dark, and everything was silent except for the sadistic chuckle of the man in front of him.

"You remember me still after all those years? Oh, I'm flattered. Now tell me, do I still haunt your dreams, love?"

Kurama gasped softly. How did he know about that?

"H-how did you know that?"

Karasu sighed and shook his head slightly while he tsked Kurama.

"Ay me, you didn't think I would have left you alone after I was brought back to life? It's been five years, three months, four days, and 11 hours since you and your friends went there different way, ne? Oh yes, I've kept count. It all worked into my plans that I have for you, m'love, my koi, _mine_,"

How did he know all this? Had…had he been stalking him! Kurama thought fast, he needed to get out of here. He couldn't bare to be trapped in small corners. He quickly tried to shove Karasu, but he did not move, only stood there and humored Kurama by chuckling darkly. Kurama scowled with frustration.

"Aw, don't go so hard on your self; I know you haven't fought in well a long time,"

Kurama stood still and heard Karasu start moving. Kurama's eyes widened as he felt a cold and chilling sensation on his neck. It brought back flashbacks of the dark tournament, the gore and blood, everything, including the unwanted touching from Karasu.

Kurama know trying to push Karasu wouldn't do anything, so he did the next best thing. He ducked down and quickly crawled over to the door and got up franticly. He didn't like the thought of being on the floor in the same room as Karasu, he knew how Karasu felt about him.

Once he was at the doorway, which had no door thanks to Karasu, he ran out. He heard Karasu's sadistic laughter behind him. He followed him and filled his mind is no extent, just like his dreams. But he pushed his dreams out of his head.

But once he got into the main quarters, he froze. There was one flickering bulb on the ceiling, illuminating the bodies of the passengers, all of them, men, woman, children alike laid on the ground covered in each others blood. It was a horrific. He couldn't move, he couldn't tear his eyes from the scene. He hadn't seem blood in so long, something sparked inside of him, but fear soon over powered it. He was stiff, frozen.

But then he felt two cold arms snake around his waist. His insides jumped, all he could do on the outside was shake slightly.

"Do you like, Kurama? I did it for you…soon you'll join them, not to worry. But I'll kill you in a much more formal way," Karasu paused to brush Kurama's red hair away from his neck. "Love; do you know why I wish to kill you?"

Kurama stayed silent, he felt vomit rising in his throat. He couldn't move at all, and soon Karasu realized this and took advantage.

He picked Kurama up, bridal style, and laid him slowly upon a pile of bloody corpses. Kurama tried to utter some words as he felt the blood soak through his white shirt.

Then Karasu got down on his knees and laid down on Kurama's chest. Kurama let out a gasp and closed his eyes. But he opened them when he felt Karasu start to caress his chest with cold hands.

"Such a nice heart beat you have, a pity it will stop so soon," Karasu said with what sounded like a bit of sympathy. "And lovely, I will ask you again: do you know why I wish to kill you?"

Kurama's eye's widened and looked down to Karasu, speechless.

"Because, I want you by my side forever…"

Short chapter I know, well, I hope you like it anyways I'll update soon again if I get reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kurama struggled to get out of Karasu's grip. He felt the corpse underneath him bleed heavily. He felt Karasu start to touch him with cold hands that shook with excitement. But then suddenly he felt something that stunned him, the body beneath him moved, as if struggling. Kurama gasped and looked up to Karasu.

Karasu laughed, as if he knew what Kurama was thinking. As if he knew that Kurama wanted to get off the half living person that Karasu had him pinned to.

But then suddenly, sirens echoed loudly throughout the subway, Kurama looked to the door of the subway car and saw flashing lights. He felt dread overtake him. Karasu was going to kill them all, just as he had to these people.

But surprisingly, when he looked back, he felt a pressure leave his chest and saw that Karasu had gotten off of him. Kurama looked up to him in a strain of curiosity. Karasu held something out to him. A rose, a dead one. He dropped it down to Kurama and then turned, and casually, with his hands in his pockets, left.

When he could no longer sense Karasu's kai, he reached down to the rose on his chest. He felt its soft petals and realized it was not dead…it was just dark, like Karasu. Kurama pondered for a moment, maybe Karasu was trying to tell himself something. But at the moment, his thoughts were cut off when he heard the subway door slide open with a bang. He saw men rush in and take in the sight, and soon began to look for survivors.

Kurama struggled to get up, he didn't want to be caught here. If he was the only one alive, not to mention not badly injured, how would that reflect in the other humans eyes? It would look like he had killed them, and with that thought on his mind, he slowly walked out, the same way Karasu did.

As soon as he was outside the subway, he decided to walk on the tracks a bit further rather than to climb the stairs of the main entrance. From the sounds of the sirens and humming sound of voices, it didn't seem like the best idea.

The farther he walked, the darker it got. But there had to be a way that led out besides the main entrance…

The walls of the tunnel were cold and dry and there was little or no light coming from the man holes from the streets. He walked for a little over an hour before deciding to try his luck and climb a latter and leave the tunnel.

He felt around for the closest latter, but found there were no latters. Only deep indents in the stone walls to place your feet it, but that was good enough. He grasped the wall tightly, put Karasu's black rose into his pocket carefully, and pulled himself off the ground and towards the top of the tunnel, after a few seconds of climbing, he was at the top. He carefully put his hands upon the metal man hole and pushed up on it. It was stuck.

This time he got a little more frustrated and shoved it up, this time it worked. But it was quite heavy, and he had lost most of his strength that he had over the past few years. But he manages to throw it to the side. As soon as he did, he was poured on his tons of water. He looked up and saw that it was storming heavily out.

"Karasu sure knows the best days to commit a murder spree," Kurama thought bitterly as he pulled himself out. As soon as he stood up on the wet tar, he looked around to see where he was. It seemed to be a very quiet part of the city. It was dark and everything was blurred by the rain.

He crudely pushed the metal cap back onto the hole and then started walking. He wasn't quite sure where he was walking to, but he had to start somewhere. There was no rush, he had no where to go. This actually felt good, in the rain. He stretched and then froze. He had left his suitcase on the subway. He mentally winced. But oh well, his boss would have to understand that there was a mass murder on his subway…

He started walking up the street, looking inside the dirty bars that lined the street. He sighed. He hated this part of town. But the rain made everything better.

But then he looked down to himself, his white work shirt was completely soaked. Karasu would enjoy this sight. Kurama sighed and rung out his shirt, having water drip down onto the tar. But it was useless because soon he was just as soaked, the storm didn't look like it was letting up anytime soon.

Kurama put his hands in his pockets and looked at the tar as he walked. But then he stopped. Dead end. Kurama bit his lip. Why did things like this always happen? It seemed his whole life was a dead end…

But then something caught his eye. An alley? He looked at it curiously. But then it was started to rain harder and he was throw out of his reasonable train of though. He ran towards the alley. There was a little shelter from the rain between buildings. That made him a little more happy. But then what he saw next thing he saw didn't please him as much. A gang was blocking the way. But despite his thoughts, he continued…

That's it for this chapter! I hope you like it. There will be a surprise visit from Karasu in the next P

(PLEASE EXCUSE ANY OR ALL TYPO'S IN THIS CHAPTERI HAVE TO GO TO WORK AND CAN'T RE-READ IT)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Kurama walked steadily towards the group with his eyes towards the ground, not wanting to make eye contact, maybe they wouldn't bother him. As the approached, he saw himself get closer and closer to the alley. Halfway past the gang, he felt a nudge on his should. Kurama looked up and felt cold all over, and not just due to the rain.

"Well, aren't you going to pay? That's what you have to do to pass, kid,"

Kurama was a little shocked that he was referred to as a kid, but passed it off put on a kind smile.

"I'm sorry, I have no money on me at the moment,"

The man laughed back at Kurama, almost a spiteful bark. Kurama furrowed his brow in frustration.

"Sorry then, you can't pass," The man sneered.

Kurama bit his lip. "But please, I need to get back to my house. My train, it got into an accident-,"

"Hey, kid, we said we don't care. Find another way there and shut the fuck up,"

Kurama blinked disappointedly and started to turn around, but then felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. Kurama gasped and looked back to see Karasu standing there, starring intently on the gang men.

"Excuse me, please don't tell me you were talking to Kurama when you said that, my good sir," Karasu said coldly.

Kurama swallowed and looked at Karasu curiously, what was he planning? And where the hell did he come from? Kurama tried to edge away from Karasu, but Karasu noticed without even looking at Kurama, and grabbed Kurama around the waist and pulled him even closer. Kurama gasped. Karasu smelt like gun powder and a hint of cologne. Kurama quickly looked away from Karasu, not wanting to know what he was thinking about, and he heard one of the men's gruff voice.

"Who the hell's "Kurama?" And I'll talk however I damn well please,"

Karasu chuckled. "That's quite the voice for such a small pathetic man,"

One of the other men gestured forward violently in rage. "What did you say to him? You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Hmm…I think it's you who is unaware, really,"

The lead man laughed. "Oh yeah? Well, then let's see about that," he said pulling out a knife.

Kurama looked over to Karasu and saw his eyes light up. Kurama shivered as he felt Karasu's arm slide off his waist slowly.

Just as the one man started to approach Karasu, barbed wire shot out of the concrete walls, and strangled the man. The gasped for air as blood poured out of his neck and onto the tarred ground. Kurama covered his mouth in shock and looked at Karasu. Karasu was smiling, obviously enjoying it.

Kurama looked away to see the other men jolting down the alley, in the darkness. And then, the sound of explosions and vague yells and screams.

After a moment, everything was quiet, except for the soft sound of rain hitting the ground, but even the rain had seemed to calm in fear of what had just happened.

Kurama could feel himself shaking from what he just witnessed, and he couldn't stand himself for doing so. He wrapped his arms around himself and tried to stop it, but it was no use. And then he remembered…Karasu was still here. Kurama's head bolted up in attention and saw Karasu standing there, looking at the dead corpse of the man.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Kurama thought with terror, remember that Karasu wanted him dead as well. Panic coursed through Kurama, he wanted him dead. Now was the perfect time.

Kurama turned to quietly get away while Karasu was starring at the body, but then heard Karasu speak, almost as if he knew what he was thinking.

"Don't worry, Kurama. I plan to kill you at a more…reasonable time, and in a much less…_hate induced_ way,"

Kurama inwardly let out a breath he was holding in. He had to worry, but not right now. So…he could leave right? Kurama slowly started backing up.

"Kurama, my love, I said I'm not going to kill you now. Don't be so quick to leave, darling,"

Kurama became cold again and swallowed. "I don't plan to stay here, Karasu," Kurama forced out the words.

Karasu looked up from the body and chuckled. He strode towards Kurama casually, with a hand in his pocket. He raised his hand and stroked Kurama's hair slowly and smiled to himself.

"Still as damaged as ever…"

Kurama growled and pulled his head away defiantly from Karasu's touch. Karasu laughed quietly and walked even closer to Kurama, closing the space between them and wrapping his arms around Kurama tightly.

"Don't be that way…don't you want your last days to be enjoyable? I can make it that way…tell me, have you ever been _taken_?"

Kurama gasped at that question and looked away quickly so Karasu couldn't see his blush. He needed to get away from him.

"I'll take that as a no, hm? That surprises me, I would have thought that surely you and that fire demon-,"

"I would never!" Kurama yelled. "Hiei's not like that,"

Karasu smiled and bent down to Kurama face, to now they were only inches apart.

"You don't know that, love. I saw the way…you two were. Very close, no?"

Kurama gave a disgusted grimace and tried to shove Karasu off him, but to no avail. But Karasu didn't even move and continued to stare at Kurama intently.

"You're a sick man, Karasu. Get off of me," Kurama spat angrily.

Karasu laughed and tightened his grip on Kurama. Kurama held back noises of uncomfort and starred back at Karasu with rage.

"Get off of you? Hah, no, Kurama, I want to get _on _you," he said seductively.

Karasu pressed Kurama against the brick wall and forced his mouth onto Kurama's. Kurama felt Karasu force his way into his mouth, his stomach turned and he tried to push him off, but once again it was all in vain. Karasu ravished his mouth, leaving Kurama feeling empty in a way.

Once Karasu was finished, he let go of Kurama, and Kurama slid to the ground panting for air. Once he came to himself, he looked up at Karasu and gave him the dirtiest look he could manage in this time of shock. Karasu looked down at Kurama and laughed softly.

"Hmm…Kurama, you taste better than I thought. Which, might I add, is something I thought impossible, but I guess not, hm?"

Kurama growled and unstably got himself off the ground, crutching the brick wall desperately. "You…don't even touch me, again," Kurama tried to say calmly, but his body betrayed him.

Karasu smiled and took Kurama's hands off the wall and held them and used them to draw him closer.

"Don't be so cold, love. Let's spend time together, yes? Very soon, I'll come to you, darling. Until then…"

Karasu reached out to touch him again, and Kurama quickly moved away, and took a few clumsy steps backwards, accidentally tripping over the corpse of the dead man.

Kurama stumbled to the ground, hitting himself on the tar roughly. He felt embarrassment turns his cheeks red and he looked away quickly and darting down the alley without looking back at Karasu. The only thing now was to get to his apartment.

He ran straight until he was out of the space between the two buildings, and back into the rain on the main street road.

The fact that he was somewhere clearly recognizable gave him comfort. He took the sidewalk to the right and followed it to his apartment. It didn't take him that long to get there, and he fumbled with his keys to get in the lock. He took the stairs up to his room and got in.

Everything was exactly the same. It didn't look like Karasu had been here, or attempted to get in, that was even more comforting. Maybe he didn't even know where he lived? But of course, that was a stupid idea. If he knew what train route he takes home, than he would certainly know where he lived.

Kurama sighed. What the hell was he going to do? He hadn't fought in a good four years, and Karasu seemed better than ever…

Kurama grabbed his head and sighed again with frustration. First he had to get out of the wet cloths he was in. He went into the restroom and changed his clothes and took a shower. Even though he was a little podiatric that he was being watched during it.

After that. He dressed into his night clothes, since it was already dark, though it was not too late. But didn't feel content to go to sleep yet. Not just yet….

Oh wow, that took a long time to update ;

Sorry about that, but I did D

Hope you like, and please review 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kurama sat on his bed for a moment; he wanted to think before he pushed himself into a discomfited sleep. He lay back on the bed and took notice of how his skin felt foreign to the colorless cotton comforter on his bed. He merely blamed it on the fact that he had simply scrubbed his skin too harshly in the shower; trying to get the sense of that dreaded crow off of him.

He sat up and glanced out his window. He could see the ginger skyline; due to the smog and pollution. The sky was getting darker by the minute and he knew Karasu was out there; possibly watching him. No, not possibly; _probably_ watching him. If not, then _possible_ spending his time ravaging then definitely killing a cheap whore.

It was when that thought passed through his mind, it dawned on him. No one was safe. In reality, Kurama was probably the safest one in the whole city. Karasu would kill anyone mercilessly; except Kurama. Wither it was a sanction or not; Kurama had a different fate. Kurama didn't consider it a blessing; he considered it more or less a responsibility to do something about the situation. If anyone died; including the people that had on the train accident, was his fault. This brought upon a sudden anguish.

Kurama sighed and got off the bed and pulled back the covers of the comforter, but stopped midway. He wasn't going to be able to sleep. There's no way; there's something about having a killer after you that keeps you kind of vigilant.

He dropped the comforter neatly back onto the bed and slipped on a pair of black slippers. He had work to do anyway. He shot a look towards the bottom of his door and saw his briefcase sitting ingenuously. He walked towards it and picked it up, shuttering when he realized it was splashed haphazardly with blood. But then; he couldn't expect it to be completely clean, after being in the middle of a massacre of slaughtering.

Once he overcame the dreadful sensation of blood; he stared down the long hall that led to his kitchen; where he normally does his work. He had second thoughts of walking down it; due to the fact he was in fact nervous to walk down a dark narrow passage. He silently cursed himself for not replacing the dead bulbs in the hall sooner. But as quickly as his feeling of paranoia came in; he was hit by a wall of shame. Was he really going to be fucking scared shitless of walking down his own hallway? Hell no.

Kurama started the appalling stroll down his hall. Remembering it was in a dark narrow passage that he first met Karasu. He shoved the memories of the encounter harshly out of his mind. That was the last thing he needed to be thinking of. He had his eyes cast down, watching the tiles as he passed them; keeping his focus on anything other than the psychopath that was possibly outside his window. When he finally, after what seemed like hours, reached his kitchen, he flicked on the light switch and, to his relief, found everything was as he had left it.

He walked over to his bar and pulled out a stool and sat as he put his briefcase on the top of the counter. He started his work solemnly, everyone now and then glancing at the clock on the wall. But as the hours wore on, he became more and more disoriented. He was unwilling to close his eyes; even though his body begged for sleep. But it soon came to the point he could deny himself sleep any longer; and shortly passed out on top of his papers, into a surprisingly peaceful sleep. Little did he understand; his suspicions about being watched were absolutely correct.

A smile made its way onto Karasu's face when he saw that his kitsune had completely worn himself out, and had fallen asleep. Not to mention he was asleep in such an inappropriate place, as well. He couldn't stand for this now, could he?

Karasu made his way down from a tree branch he had been sitting on for the last two hours or so, he wasn't going to complain about moving, especially if it was to see a certain fox.

Once he was at Kurama's front door, he broke in quietly with ease. Had Kurama really been out of touch with demons so long he had thought a simple human made device could keep one out?

Once inside, Karasu took the pleasure to look about what Kurama's human home was like. It was, to his surprise, symbolic of Kurama's personality in the aspect that he actually had a few breeds of plants from demon world.

Karasu quickly put himself back on track, he wasn't here to sight see. He had…much more immediate things to attend to. In this case it was a vulnerable little kitsune in the next room.

When he crossed into the next room he saw his victim slouched against a counter; his face resting on top of a small mound of papers. He obviously didn't have very good sleeping habits.

Karasu didn't bother with the "sneaking up" aspect of catching Kurama off guard. He seemed to be out cold, and besides; Karasu could easily over power him. Not that he wanted to rush any future killings, but the facts were: He had gotten much stronger since the Dark Tournament, while Kurama had simply let himself go as far as the training aspect.

Karasu picked Kurama off of the stool and held him in his arms, while walking down the dark hall towards Kurama's room. Karasu at first believed it would be too tempting. It would be far too easy to over power poor Kurama and have his dirty way with him. Just thinking about it made him semi-hard. The anticipating of completely taking Kurama, it was just as sensational as the moments before a murder.

But little by little, Kurama was waking up. He had a slight idea what was going on, even though his thoughts were in oblivion from lack of sleep and stress. He was being carried by someone, but he really didn't understand it. He could easily have passed it off for a dream, if it was for one main component; that scent of gunpowder and cologne. It was when he felt himself getting laid down on his bed that he forced his eyes open and tried to sit up; but something was obviously holding him down. Through his blurry eyed interpretation, he saw what he wished he was prepared for. Karasu was straddling his hips in quite the suggestive position. Kurama gave a small gasp and tried fruitlessly to shove him off, all while listening to Karasu malevolent chuckle fill the room. Finally Kurama found his voice.

"Karasu…get off of me," Kurama said, trying to keep his calm persona, even though being this close to his killer unnerved him greatly; he wouldn't let it show.

Karasu readjusted himself on Kurama, but Kurama figured he was just trying to grind himself up against him, Kurama was silently disgusted.

"No thank you, Itoshi. I'm quite fine here. You shouldn't have fallen asleep like that at a table; it's horrible for your posture. Humans are…fragile. You should take better care of yourself,"

Kurama growled out angrily. "Like you give a damn about my well being; you're a psychopathic killer." Kurama tried in vain to pull himself up from under Karasu, but it was to no avail; he wasn't going anywhere. "Why don't you just try to kill me already?"

Karasu laughed and reached out to brush Kurama's hair out of his face. "Because the time isn't right yet, I haven't made you mine. Your frail human body has not yet been shown the true extent of pleasure. Why would you want to deny yourself of that? And, itoshi, I'm not going to _try_ to kill you, I _will_. And that's a promise,"

Kurama was disturbed when he heard the way Karasu had worded it. The sadist above him certainly had a way to make the most horrific statements seem joyful. It was a sick eerie feeling of sickness that edged its way into Kurama's head when Karasu stroked his hair; he quickly tried to jerk his head away; to no avail.

"You're a sick man, Karasu. Now I'm warning you, if you don't get off-,"

Karasu quickly cut into that sentence. "You're going to what? Kurama, you're beautiful, but by no means will the help you in your lack of psychical strength against me. I suggest you stick to only making threats you can keep; such as submitting to me," he taunted. Karasu put his hands on Kurama's shoulders, almost in a loving way, and began to rub them absent mindedly.

There was a small break of silence between them. "How long do you plan to sit on top of me? If you're planning to kill me anytime soon, I'd rather be dead than serve as furniture for you," Kurama sneered sarcastically.

Karasu quickly tightened his grip on Kurama's arms, causing Kurama to squirm slightly with discomfort of having his bones almost broken. "S-stop it," Kurama managed to say.

"Then I suggest you keep that mouth shut. Don't you make me lose my temper, Kurama. You said it yourself; I'm a psychopath. You don't want to make me brake, do you now? There's no telling what I could do to you. It's already hard enough to hold back from ravaging your tight virgin ass," Karasu chuckled, loosening his grip and gently rubbing the abused region.

Kurama knew this was true; it bothered him to be completely helpless in his own home. Even more so, it terrified him that Karasu was making such open sexual references directed at him. Even during the Dark Tournament Karasu had beat around the bush about his affection. He was being so undeviating…what had happened?

-

Yes. After two years, I've updated! Sorry about the huge wait. I lost my drive to write fanfiction for a while. I'm going to try to update all of my Kurama/Karasu fanfics. Cheerz.


End file.
